


Late volleyball practice

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Series: Training camp [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Hinata Shouyou - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Yaoi, haiba lev - Freeform, lev haiba - Freeform, levyaku - Freeform, mentions of kuroken, morisuke yaku - Freeform, yaku - Freeform, yaku morisuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev has to stay behind to practice with Yaku. They finish up late and things get steamy in the shower stalls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late volleyball practice

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so mistakes might occur.  
> Non beta'ed.

 

 

 

 

Lev was the new kid on the team and his height was definitely something they appreciated when they blocked, not because the others were bad, but Hinata had been lucky with getting balls past their blocks. Lev was great at spiking and bad at receiving, they all knew that and when training camp arrived, Kuroo decided he should practice more with Yaku. They had just had their first practice at the training camp when Kuroo watched Lev about to leave the room. 

 

“Ah Lev. You need to stay behind and practice receiving with Yaku,” Kuroo said to the younger boy, who practically shivered when their captain told him to practice receives instead of spikes. 

 

“B-but Kuroo-san! Yaku is violent against me!” The taller boy complained loudly at the older. “Then you probably have done something to deserve it,” Kuroo said and shrugged, before he walked away, leaving Lev with Yaku. Lev was sure he could hear Yaku swing a whip behind him, which surely wasn’t the case, because why would Yaku carry a whip with him? He looked over his shoulder and found the older smirking softly. “Let’s practice Lev,” Yaku said and Lev could feel his soul leave his body. He would much rather get beat up by Kenma than practice with Yaku. 

 

They spend a few hours practicing. It well past midnight and the rest of the camp had already gone to sleep. They were on a small break, when Yaku looked at the clock. “We should stop for the night,” he said and look at Lev, who was lying on the floor. His soul had clearly left his body now. 

 

Yaku tilted his head softly and walked over to the taller boy on the floor. Lev was exhausted. He wasn’t used to train until this late or this much. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the older boy. “Can we stop for tonight Yaku-san?” he asked softly. Yaku nodded and slowly straddled the younger boy’s waist. He would never admit it out in the open, but he really did care about the younger boy. “I’m sorry about going so hard on you,” he said softly and Lev nodded softly. “It’s okay. My recieves are pretty bad, but it’s so boring,” he whined and Yaku flicked Lev’s forehead. “You need to take one for the team Lev. You can’t just keep blocking and spiking,” he said and Lev whined more. Yaku looked down at him and grinned. 

 

“Come and take a shower with me,” he said as he got up and began to clean the room for balls and removed the net.  “Okay,” Lev said softly and helped the older clean the room, before he went to the bathroom, where Yaku soon joined him with towels and some clean clothes. He locked he door behind him and looked at the almost naked boy in front of him. “You can get in first Lev,” Yaku said softly and Lev nodded as he took off his shorts and boxers shorts, before he walked into the shower stalls. Yaku smirked softly as he placed their clothes on the bench by the wall, before he undressed. He grabbed two black pieces of clothes and walked into the stalls as well. He looked at Lev slowly walked over to him. He stood on his toes and with a little trouble he managed to get one of the pieces tied over Lev’s eyes. 

 

“W-What going on? Yaku-san?” Lev said softly, his voice shaking. Yaku smiled and tied Lev’s hands behind his back, before he turned him around and kissed him softly. “Don’t be scared Lev. I won’t hurt you,” he whispered softly and gently grinded his semi-hard cock against Lev’ thigh. “You were doing so well today Lev. I need to reward you,” he said as he gently kissed him do his chest and stomach. Yaku slowly got onto his knees in front of the younger boy and smiled when he was met with a semi-hard cock. “You are hard Lev. What a dirty boy you are,” he said softly as he grabbed around his cock and gently stroked it, before he took the tip into his mouth. 

 

Lev gasped loudly and leaned back against the cold wall. “Yaku,” he moaned softly and arched his back softly, pushing his lower body closer to Yaku’s head. Yaku smiled and slowly took more of Lev’s now fully hard cock into his mouth. Lev let out a loud, needy moan. They hadn’t done this in a while, and doing it in a public bathroom was exciting him. 

 

Yaku pulled back for a little while, licking at his fingers and moved them down to his ass, gently rubbing them over his hole, as he took Lev back into his mouth and slowly began to bob his head. He moaned softly around him as he slowly pushed a finger inside of him. The younger moaned loudly as Yaku moaned around him. “Y-Yaku,” he moaned loudly, feeling the need cum getting bigger and bigger. 

 

Yaku soon had two fingers moving in and out of him in a fast pace. He slowly pulled them out and pulled off Lev’s cock. He licked his lips and made the younger sit down on the cold tile floor, letting him calm down for a while. He leaned in and gently kissed the younger. “I love you Lev,” he whispered and Lev smiled softly. “I love you too Yaku,” he said softly and Yaku slowly crawled into Lev’s lap, slowly kissing him deeply. The blindfold was slowly coming undone  and Lev could see Yaku’s flustered face. Yaku slowly raised his hips and grabbed around Lev’s cock, before he slowly pushed it into himself, and slid all the way down. 

 

“Shit,” Lev moaned, as he watched Yaku get his cock into himself. “You are so hot,” he moaned and Yaku looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed. Lev never saw his face when they were together like this. He slowly began to move and looked up at the younger. “Fuck Lev. How can you be so hot and so bad at receiving at the same time?” he moaned softly into Lev’s ear, as he fucked himself on his cock. 

 

Lev wasn’t a big fan of dirty talking, but when it came from Yaku it just made it even more hot. “Shit Yaku,” he moaned and slowly began to move his hips in the same pace as Yaku moved. “You are such a bad boy Lev,” Yaku moaned softly into Lev’s ear, as he slowly went faster. The blindfold was now around Lev’s neck. He could fully watch as Yaku slowly went faster and harder on him. He was drooling and his eyes were hooded from the pleasure. 

 

“Yaku… I’m gonna come,” he moaned and watched as his cock disappear and reappear from Yaku’s tight hole. “Me too,” Yaku moaned softly as he bounced harder and faster on Lev, finally managing to hit his prostate. A soft, but loud cry escaped Yaku’s lips and Lev couldn’t hold back any more. he came deeply inside of Yaku, who soon following, coming on Lev’s stomach and chest. 

 

He leaned in and kissed the younger softly. Lev kissed back and sighed in relief when the older reached behind him and undid the clothing around his wrists. He slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller boy’s waist and held him close. “I’m sorry for always being a nuisance and in the way,” he said softly as he placed gentle kisses on the older’s neck and shoulders. 

 

Yaku shook his head and smiled softly. He rarely smiled at the younger man. “You aren’t. Or… Sometimes you are, but it’s okay,” he said softly and smiled. “We need someone annoying who isn’t Taketora,”  he said softly and slowly pull off Lev. He grabbed the shampoo and began to wash his hair.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Lev said softly and began to wash his hair and body. When they were done, they dried of their bodies and got dressed. Lev leaned down and gently kissed Yaku’s shoulder. “Thank you for bearing over with me,” he almost whispered and Yaku turned around, looking at Lev. He put his hands on Lev’s cheeks and kissed his nose softly. “We have to for as long as you are here though, don’t we?” he teased softly. “But don’t be too hard on Kenma when we graduate,” he said and Lev couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

They walked back to the sleeping hall hand in hand, before they silently walked into the room, the only light coming from their cell phones. They got onto their futons and under the duvets. 

 

“Sleep well,” Yaku whispered and Lev smiled back softly. He gently took Yaku’s hand and gently kissed it. “You too,” he whispered back and slowly fell asleep, hand in hand with the older boy. 

  
  
  


 

Kenma had woken up early the next morning. He liked waking up early and spend a few hours for himself before the rest woke up. He uncurled himself from Kuroo’s side and slowly got up. He changed his clothes and got into his training clothes and spotted Yaku and Lev. He slowly walked over to them. He watched them holding hands while they slept. He took a quick picture and looked at it. 

 

“Cute,” he mumbled. He had to show Kuroo later. 


End file.
